The Report
by loretta loves sherlock
Summary: It all started with a crush and history report to start it all. Sherlock is starting to notice he has feelings for a girl that is already taken. But one day in history they were assigned as partners for a history report. How will Sherlock's feelings effect there report. And will things change. And will other things happen that will effect there relationship.
1. Chapter 1

" Sherlock just go." John looked toward the way Sherlock was.

"I Can't. She's with her friends."

"If you don't, then I'll go."

John started walking towards "her" when Sherlock stopped him.

"Fine.. I'll go." Sherlock walked up to "her" and stopped. He just stood there.

"My I help you?" "her" friends started to laugh.

"Umm... Just wanted to say great job on your test Molly."

"Thanks..." Sherlock turned around and walked away quickly not even waiting for John.

"Sherlock!" John shouted after him.

* * *

><p>"Ok class today we will be starting another history report but this time with partners. But before u guys start picking your partners I should tell you that I'm picking them this time." everyone in the class groaned.<p>

"Now Jim you have Greg, John you have Mary." the teacher listed off some more. Sherlock wait for his name.

"Sherlock, you have Molly." Sherlock looked at his teacher then to Molly. Sherlock turned and looked at Jim. He wasnt very happy with that.

"Now everyone this report is due next month so no lollygagging."

* * *

><p>"So Molly?"<p>

"Oh shut up John." Sherlock said as he was putting all his books away.

"Well here she comes so better start talking."

Sherlock turned around to Molly.

"Sherlock right?" pause. "Ok, well could we get start right after school today. I would really like to get this thing done. Maybe after school at your house?" Sherlock shock head yes.

"Well aren't you going to tell me where you live?"

"Oh! yeah." Sherlock grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his address down and handed it to Molly.

"Great. So u after school." Molly walked away.

Sherlock turned back to John.

"See now was it that hard to do?" John said joking around.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock got home and started getting something's cleaned up to make the study look good enough to work in. We told his parents not be over dramatic about this. He told it was just a history report and that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>A week after working on the report<strong>.

Molly sat there in one of the chairs looking at a book. Sherlock stood by the book shelf pretending to read a book when he was instead look at Molly.

"Sherlock? Look at this." Molly stood up and walked over to Sherlock. She handed him the book and pointed to one of the pictures.

Sherlock looked at the picture for just a second but then look at Molly.

"What? Something on my face?" Molly said wiping her face off

"No. My mom made some cookies. And for some reason this picture reminded me of cookies." Sherlock laughed a bit but Molly started to laugh hard.

* * *

><p>Sherlock and Molly started to become more and more close together as friends. Spent three days out of a week on the report for each week. But them spending a lot of time together has gotten people talking and that talking got to Jim. He wasn't happy with what he heard about his girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Sherlock get to school he didn't even get a chance to go to his locker. John pulled him into one of the empty classrooms.<p>

"What is it John?"

"You and Molly?"

"What?"

"People have noticed you guys hanging out a lot, talking and laughing with each other. Now they started talking and Jim heard about what they're saying and he isn't happy." Sherlock didn't speak. Just stared at John with a blank face.

"You know what that means? Jim's going to kill you."

"So your saying that people are saying Molly is cheating on Jim with me?"

"Something like that. Just be careful Sherlock." John left Sherlock in the room all by himself.

On Sherlock's way to his locker Molly walked by she looked at him then looked way with a not so happy look. Sherlock open his locker but his locker was slam shut by someone. Sherlock looked at who it was and there was Jim.

* * *

><p>"Now Jim..." Sherlock went to defend himself before Jim would do anything but Jim wasn't letting that happen.<p>

"I thought this just a history report thing Sherlock! Not for you to mess around with my Girlfriend!" Jim got all up in Sherlock's face.

"I wasn't.."

"No! Don't lie to me Sherlock I know its true." Jim slammed his fist into the locker. It caused everyone in the hallway to look at them.

"There's nothing going on between us."

"There better not be Sherlock." Jim walked way slower. Molly tried to talk to him but he would push her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

"Why do you even date him? He's gay Molly. Haven't you noticed."

"Sherlock he isn't gay."

"Yep he is. You haven't seen him in English. He's gay." Molly rolled her eyes and kept final editing their report.

"Sherlock?" Molly looked up to the door of the study. Mycroft was calling for Sherlock.

Sherlock looked up then looked at Molly.

"I'll be right back." Sherlock got up and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later.<strong>

"Umm... Mrs. Holmes? Tell Sherlock I finished the last prof of the report."

"Oh Molly. I'm sorry he left you to finished that. Just he had a little fight with Mycroft again. I think its best if you to give it to him. He's in his room. You know where it is?"

"Yep. Thanks."

Molly headed to Sherlock's room. She stood in front o the door for a while then she knocked. She waited for an answer but she didn't get one.

"He's outside." Molly jump at the sound of voice.

"Oh... Thanks." Molly headed outside to the front of the house.

There was Sherlock on the grass looking up at the sky. Molly laid down next to him on her stomach and put the report on his face.

"It's finish." Sherlock removed it and didn't say anything.

"You want to talk." Still nothing.

Molly sigh and kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sherlock." She got up and left confessed on why she just did that.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly walks into the school heading to her locker when she stop because a big group of students shouting. She pushed her way through till she could see what was going one.

* * *

><p>Sherlock was slam into a locker. Sherlock pushed Jim back and swung a punch at Jim. Sherlock went to walk away but Jim lunged at him talking him to the ground. Jim punched him punch after punch.<p>

"Jim!" Everyone looked at John who was making towards the two on te ground.

"Get off him." John tried to pull Jim off. But Jim pushed him away.

Sherlock at this was trying to get off him but Jim's knee was on Sherlock's leg. Sherlock finally hit is head on Jim's, which got Jim off of him. Sherlock slowly got up as Jim using the closet person to help him up. Jim want to go step forward but the person that helped him wouldn't let go of his are.

"Jim stop." Greg told him.

Jim looked behind Greg to see Molly walking quickly away. he then looked to Sherlock who was getting help from John. Jim walked away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat on the sofa in the living room with a bag of ice on his beat up face. He laid there in silence till there was a knock at the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Molly stood outside of Sherlock's house. She knocked after knock till someone open the door. After a few minutes the door finally open. And there was Sherlock with one eye closed and a swollen eye and lip.<p>

"My I come in." Molly asked. Sherlock just walked away with the door open.

"He's been kicked out for a week. How much did you get?"

"Three days." Sherlock sat down on the sofa and Molly joined him.

They sat there saying nothing for a while.

"WE BROKE UP!" Molly shouted out load.

"That's why he did this to you. It was because he thought I broke up with him for you." Sherlock started at Molly

"Why did you break up with him then?"

"... Because he just wasn't my type." Molly giggled. Sherlock tried to smile but it hurt too much to smile.

* * *

><p>Molly stayed for dinner at his place and then went home. But Sherlock felt even more nerves. Did she really break up with him because he wasnt her type or was it because she was starting to have feelings for him?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple weeks later.**

* * *

><p>The dance was coming up. This time the girls had to asked the guys. People were already have their dates. Sherlock was just waiting for Molly to ask him.<p>

**lunch**

* * *

><p>Sherlock saw Molly talking to John . Instead of john sitting with them it was just Sherlock and molly.<p>

"Hey" Sherlock just smiled at her as he went back to his book.

"Sherlock? Can I ask you something?" Sherlock nodded his head yes

"Just as friends."

"Just as friends what?"

"Will you go to the dance with me just as friends?"

Sherlock sat there in silence for a while till he nodded his head yes.

"Ok." Molly smiled got up and kissed Sherlock's cheek good-bye and left.

John leaned over to Sherlock.

"So. I already told your mom that you need to go clothes shopping for the dance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Molly's house**

Sherlock is sitting in Molly's living room with her brothers and mother. They all sat in silents. Sherlock looked around the room taking in the facts.

Molly walked in the living room then cleared her throat to get Sherlock's attention. Sherlock stood up and look at Molly. The way he looked at her made Molly blush. Molly gave her love to her mother and brothers. She took Sherlock's arm and headed out to the dance.

* * *

><p>"John are you sure he is going to come?"<p>

"Mary I'm sure just keep looking."

"John there." Mary pointed to Sherlock and Molly who had just entered the dance.

John and Mary walked up to Sherlock and Molly.

"Molly." Mary hugged Molly.

"I'm surprised you came." John said to Sherlock.

Sherlock didn't say anything just smirked.

* * *

><p>Sherlock and Molly sat for most of the time. They talked most of the time but Molly's favorite song started to play.<p>

"Sherlock come on just this one song?" Molly grabbed Sherlock's hand

Sherlock tried to refused her but he finally gave in.

"Do you know how to dance?" Molly whispered to Sherlock.

"Yes I do." Molly giggled.

"Prove it." Molly smiled. Sherlock stopped molly. Grabbed her hand.

* * *

><p>"awe John. Look." Mary pointed her head in the direction of molly and Sherlock.<p>

John look at the Dancing Molly and Showing off Sherlock.

John's attention went to the guy walking towards Molly and Sherlock.

"Oh this isn't good." John left Mary and headed to Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Molly and Sherlock were really into the dance when Jim put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder.<p>

Sherlock turned around and was hit in the nose by Jim. Everyone stopped dancing and looked toward them. John came to Sherlock trying to keep him for fighting back.

"You dumped me for him. I knew you would." Jim pointed at Molly.

"Come on molly I promise I'll be better." Jim grabbed Molly's had and tried to pull her to him.

Sherlock walked up to Jim and broke his hard away from Molly's and turned her around leading her away from Jim.

"You." Jim grinned gripping his hand into a fist.

Jim grabbed Sherlock's shoulder and turned him around and punched him in the stomach. Jim did it over and over again. Molly yelled and tried to get Jim to stop. Sherlock then grabbed Jim's arm and started to twist it.

"She left you for a really good reason." Sherlock then punched Jim.

Jim stumbled backwards. Sherlock turned around slowly holding his stomach. John helped Molly take Sherlock to John's car. John, Mary, Molly and Sherlock left together.


	6. Chapter 6

**First day of school after the dance.**

Molly was talking with her friends about what had happen at the dance. John and Mary did their normal things. But Sherlock didn't. He walked down the hall looking down at his feet as he walked. He went to his locker and just hid his face in his locker as he was getting ready for his first class. Molly rested her shoulder on the locker on the left side of Sherlock's

"Sherlock?" He didn't look at her he just keep her view of his face hidden.

"Sherlock look at me." Molly put her hand one his shoulder. Sherlock slowly turned to look at her.

She gasped a little at his black eye and the bruise by his nose

"Oh Sherlock" She went to go touch his check

"Its not your fault."he pulled way from her hand

"I didn't say it was."

"You were thinking about it." Sherlock looked up and saw Jim at the other end of the hall. Sherlock tighten his. Molly turned around to see what Sherlock was staring at and saw Jim. Molly turned around and wait for him to get closer and when Jim came closer, she grabbed part of Sherlock's shirt and pilled him into a kiss. Sherlock stood there in shock not knowing what to do. When she pulled away Sherlock held on to his locker with one hand with a shock and confused look on his face. Jim who was angry at the sight slammed Sherlock's open locker door onto Sherlock's hand.

The lock open up a little and Sherlock grabbed his hand and groaned at the pain.

"That's it." He had said under his breath. Sherlock turned around walked up to Jim, grabbed his shoulder, as Jim turned around, Sherlock punch Jim in the face with the other hand.

Jim stumbled backward into the lockers behind him. Jim rubbed where Sherlock hit him then punched Sherlock back catching Sherlock off guard. Molly gasped, Mary came up to her and stood next to her, and John rushed towards the fight. They were slamming each other against lockers and the floor. Punch after punch. John went to old back Sherlock when Sherlock dodged one of Jim's punches and it hits John instead causing him to fall grabbing his nose. Finally one of the teachers came out.

"BREAK IT UP!" he said pulling Sherlock and Jim way from each other stopping them from trying to get at each other.

"I SAID BREAK IT UP!" They finally stopped looked at each other. John stood up holding his nose. Sherlock and Jim breathing hard. Jim had a small cut on his lip and by his eye. Sherlock's nose was bleeding his mouth was, his first black eye got even worst, and his hand that was slammed in his locker was swollen.

"You three are coming with me." the teacher said looking at John, Sherlock and Jim. Sherlock and John walked next to each other and Jim was on the other side of the teacher. Everyone went on to go to class but Molly and Mary still watched them walk down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**OFFICE**

Sherlock had his bleeding nose and mouth taken care of. He had his good hand holding ice on his black eye, his bad hand was wrapped and had ice sitting on it. John's stopped bleeding, he didn't even get in trouble because he didn't fight, he just tried to stop it. Jim had his injury's taken care of also. But him and Sherlock waited for the principle. Jim sat in his chair staring at Sherlock. Sherlock just rested the back of his head on the wall.

"Jim and Sherlock." The principle called their names. They both got up and walked into the office.

They sat in the chairs in front of the desk. The principle shut the door and took a seat in his chair. He said and fouled his fingers together, put them on the desk and leaned forward.

"Was this fight all because of they little fight you two had at the dance? I heard about that." They didn't answer. Jim sat there staring at Sherlock.

"Come on tell me. Who started it." He looked at Sherlock and Jim.

"It was technically my fault." Sherlock spoke up.

"I was talking to Molly at my locker when i saw Jim coming. She saw that i was staring at him and she..." Sherlock paused for a few seconds not wanting to talk about what Molly did.

" and when he passed us he slammed my locker door onto my hand. I got pissed off and went up to Jim. And throw the first punch." Sherlock said taking a glance at the principle and Jim then looked at his wrapped hand.

"Well. You both should now what's next. I already called bother your parents. And Sherlock your mother doesn't sound happy. They're sending some one to get you two." The principle stood.

"You both are out for a week. Now get out." Sherlock stood up and walked our first.

* * *

><p>He got his things and waited in the office for his ride. A few minutes later his mother walked in and gave him an angry look. Sherlock sighed and stood up and just went to the car while his mother talked to the principle. Sherlock looked out the car window and saw Molly sitting in class looking out the window towards him. Sherlock then remembered that she had kissed him. He reached up and touched his lips lightly.<p>

"Why?!" His mother got in the car and slammed the door.

"Mycroft never got into so much trouble, but you Sherlock!" She started the car. Sherlock just sat there quietly.

"Why can't you just get along with people!" she pulled out of the school parking lot and heading home.

She just went on and on about Sherlock getting into trouble. When they finally got into the house she turned to Sherlock.

"Sherlock why..." Sherlock stopped her question by slamming the front door shut.

"Stop asking me that! You want to know why!?" He looked at her sadly but angrily.

"Because I'm the smart one in the class that is always correcting everyone or things. I'm the one who knows everything about a person just by looking at them! I'm the Freak!" Sherlock yelled and went off to his room slammed the door behind him.

His mother stood there shocked a bit at Sherlock words. His father looked at her and head to Sherlock's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock's father opens Sherlock's bedroom door.

"Son. I think we to have a man to man talk." He entering Sherlock's room.

* * *

><p>Molly was walking up to the big house doors of the Holmes home. She stood there for a couple minutes. Debating if she should knock or not. She finally decided to knock. No one answered right away and as she went to knock again the door swung open.<p>

"You finally decided to stop by." Mycroft smiled.

"Come in Ms. Hooper." Molly stepped into the house removing her jacket.

"I'll let Sherlock know your here." Mycroft said heading up the stairs.

Molly looked around the room she was in. It's been a long time since she had been here last.

"You should of kept your coat on." Sherlock said coming down the stairs. He didn't even let her have the chance to look at his face. Molly left he coat and followed after Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" molly sped up her walk to catch up to him. "Sherlock look at me please." Sherlock stopped. He slowly turned to look at her. She didn't say anything just walked up to him and touched his face.

"Sherlock I came here to apologize about what happen today." Sherlock looked at her confused.

"The... Kiss.." Sherlock made an Oh with his mouth.

"Molly you don't have to apologize about it." He walked closer to her, making her walk backwards. "There's no reason to if it didn't offended me." Sherlock kept coming closer to her. She had her back up against a tree. Sherlock put his good hand of the tree next to the side of her face.

"There is really no need for it..." Sherlock paused. "when I didn't mind it..." he paused again. "I enjoyed it really... well i mean it was good... well no it felt good.. Just never mind." Sherlock looked to the ground. Molly smiled.

"Then why do you just get another." Sherlock looked at her. Looking into her eye's, reading her feelings, and mood.

"I don't know if it will be right." Molly giggled.

"Sherlock." Molly put a hand on his cheek.

"You just think to much sometimes." Molly said inching their faces closer.

"Thinking is what i do best." Sherlock said looking at Molly's eyes then her lips.

"No your best at being a git." Molly connected their lips together. She pulled away to let Sherlock like for a seconded. Molly went to kiss him again when instead Sherlock's met hers first.

* * *

><p>"Look at him our son is growing up." his father looked at the to young adults out by the tree.<p>

"Honey he is still a little boy." his mother throwing dishes in the sink but not hard enough to break things.

"Sweetie you just got to stop looking at him in the way of a child." He kissed his wife on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sherlock first stepped into the school after a week of being gone everyone looked at him as he passed them. John notice him.

"Well its nice to have you back. Class has been really quiet without your smart mouth." John said joining his friend.

"Thanks. Was that a complement?" Sherlock smiled. Mary came running up to them.

"Sherlock is it true?" Mary said with a surprised face.

"Is what true?"

"You and Molly?" Sherlock didn't say anything.

"So?" Mary said

"So why do you even care?" Sherlock said

"So then it is true."

"I never said that."

"It's true. Bye sweetie" Mary said and gave John a kiss on the cheek leaving them.

"What was that about? You and Molly? What haven't you told me yet?" John said.

"Just meet me at my house after school." Sherlock said and left for his first class.

* * *

><p>"Predation is interaction in which one organism captures and eats all or part of another individual organism."<p>

"Thanks Sherlock for the correction." Sherlock smiled. And everyone in the class started to laughed.

"Now this report has to be on species. I will picking your partners." Everyone groaned.

Sherlock listen for his partner hoping it was either Molly or John.

"Sherlock your partner is Irene." The teacher said.

"What!?" Sherlock looked at Irene. She blow a kiss to him.

"Is there a problem?"

"No." Sherlock looked over to Molly.

"Molly your partner is Jim." Sherlock looked at Jim. He smiled at Sherlock.

"John you have Greg. OK that's everyone. You guys got two weeks to do this report. Give it your best." Everyone packed up. Sherlock went to walk with Molly but Irene stopped him.

"So do you think we could start today." Irene said grabbing his hand.

"No I have something going on after school. Tomorrow. Sorry i got to go." Sherlock saw Jim talking to Molly as they left. Sherlock pulled his arm away from Irene and followed them.

Jim was show Molly something in the book. He went to put his arm around Molly. Sherlock grabbed his arm.

"There you are Molly." Molly looked up at Sherlock. Jim pulled his arm away from Sherlock's hand.

"Jim can we talk more about this later." Jim smiled and walked away.

"Your mad." Molly said getting her books for her next class

"No i'm not."

"fine then your jealous." Sherlock just looked down.

"Sherlock there's nothing to be jealous about." Molly put her arm around Sherlock's arm. and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on walk me to my next class."

* * *

><p>please review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Human species."

"Human species?"

"Yes Irene Human." Sherlock said with sarcasum.

"What about them."

"There need for one other i guess." Sherlock said sitting in the chair across from Irene.

"What their pressure points, what makes them happy? That type of thing." Sherlock look at Irene who was fixing her make up.

"Alright well you get started on that. I have some where to be." Irene stood up.

"It was nice spending sometime with you Mr. Holmes." Sherlock looked at Irene with a confussed look. She came over to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Ok. Well umm. the door." Sherlock stood right up and pointed to the door. Irene smiled and headed to the door.

"Oh sherlock can you grab my coat." Irene looked out the door's window and saw Molly coming up to the fornt step. She open the door.

"Here you go." Sherlock handed her the coat. Irene gave another kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." Irene looked at Molly making Sherlock look in the same derection. Irene then left. Molly stood there on the first step looking at Sherlock. He wiped the lip stick mark left on this cheek.

"Well that looked liked a friendly goodbye." Molly said entering the house.

"Mothers in the kitchen getting started." Sherlock said closing the front door and help Molly out of her coat.

"Sugar cookies right?" Molly asked waiting for Sherlock.

"Yep." Sherlock smiled at Molly. "Shall we." Sherlock put a hand on her back and the other pointing to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Please for a short chapter. I changed the name of this story. Instead of the history report i just changed it to The report. Hope been enjoying this.<p> 


End file.
